One Moment, Please
by Orwhatwehave
Summary: A collection of oneshot drabbles about waiting from various books and movies. Enjoy and R&R!
1. Blood

_Harry Potter- to Lily with love from Severus_

Those last thirty seconds passed in such slow motion. I guess it was the anxiety of being able to see you again, to meet you again. After all these years, I hoped that you had forgiven me my terrible mistakes.

The Dark Lord left the room and his snake in a single sweep of his robes. Robes, for Merlin's sake. My fault that he still had the body to where mundane items.

Your son was still in the room. Such a pity, that you should never see him grown up; arrogant, selfish child as he was, he was yours. Damn that he could not have been mine. That you could not have been mine.

I didn't feel pain. Rather, I saw it. Torrents upon torrents of blood spewed forth. Was that my skin? It would appear so. I had to do what Albus had told me.

I had thought I was unhurt, but movement to my forehead almost told me otherwise. I drew the memory. Damn that he should have to see those few precious moments between us. Damn that I could not treasure them to the grave.

Since he had stolen you from me at such a moment, I stole something back. It really is remarkable how exactly the same your eyes are. Emerald orbs of twilight beauty.

And so I died, Lily Evans, looking into the eyes of a woman I loved and had not seen in almost sixteen years. I died waiting for you.


	2. Clock

_Titanic- to Rose with love from Jack_

At the clock I wait as it strikes the hour, every hour

I don't know how long it's been since I last saw you; here time holds no bounds

I stare at the second hand as it counts down through the years

I don't care how long it takes- the longer the better

Not knowing if your dreams are being fulfilled

The clock ticks by, striking the hour, every hour

All I want is to hold you in my arms again

But I can wait- I have waited this lifetime passed for you

And only for you, Rose, to meet me and to whisper to me

Not knowing how long it will be

Eighty-four years pass, as I stand in wait, every hour

I will wait eighty-four more if I have to

I watch, uninterested, as people and lifetimes walk up the stairs

Only interested in seeing your face at the bottom

Not knowing if you'll be interested in mine

I'm still at the clock when you come for me, in that hour

You look every bit as beautiful as the last time

You died as I said you would, and my heart goes out to you

Nervousness sweeps me- what will you think of me

Not knowing that your heart is equally pained

I waited as that clock ticked by, striking on the hour, every hour

I waited a lifetime for you

And for you, it was worth it


	3. Sea

_Pirates of the Caribbean- to Will with love from Elizabeth_

She waits.

Day by day the world grows colder- the wait longer.

She waits.

Her love for him goes stronger still.

She waits.

Her only condolence- sweet little William.

He has become her life- every moment of her time is devoted to his upbringing.

Every moment is devoted to waiting.

It was only after he had left that she thought of the consequences.

There she stayed, forever growing older, while he was bound to the sea, forever immortal.

Did he regret his choice?

She could not know.

Finally, the day dawned.

The Day.

What could she say to him?

In the absence of his heart, what had happened to him?

And what of sweet William- not quite so little any longer.

She had acknowledged his fate- to watch his descendants pass before him, until he was but a revered ancestor.

Why couldn't it have been Jack?

She could hardly breathe for anticipation.

Sunset arrived, she ran out to greet him.

The green flash…

She waits.

And then…

She sees the ship first.

His outline grows clear- holding onto the mast.

She can almost see his face…

There it is.

His smile.

Her heart.

All worry fades.

A single day.

Ten years.

Worth the wait.

Bring me that horizon.


	4. Bed

_Phantom of the Opera- to Christine with love from Raoul_

Every day, when I wake up, I feel the bed beside me, just to make sure you're really gone. The sheets are the same as they were the day you left; I couldn't bear to buy new ones. And every day, when I find an empty space, my heart breaks a little more.

The world, I have discovered, is too cruel a place for one as pure as the likes of you. Yet, every day when I am helped from my bed, I reminisce over what was, what is and what could have been. The world, I have discovered, is filled with cursed reminders of our history.

Your grave does not weather through the seasons; I have made sure of that. Every day I bring flowers to you, but no reply is received, and I whither a little more. Your grave does not weather through the seasons; I do.


	5. Ceremony

_Tamora Pierce- to Alanna with love from George_

I taught you to fight like that, did you know? With those knives, too. I remember that one time when you beat me. How you never let me live it down. Of course, there were also all those times when I beat you. Okay, okay, enough said, I'll drop it.

I taught you to act like that, did you know? To walk away from things with your head held high. To know what things not to walk away from. To not care what others thought. To uphold your own identity.

I taught you to love like that, did you know? To give someone else that part of you. To never want it back. You gave it to the Prince, luv. Okay, I know I shouldn't be bringing that up, especially not now. It's mine now, and I promise I'll cherish it forever.

I certainly didn't teach you to dress like that. What's that you've got on, luv? It's very pretty.

And so I wait for you to hurry up. I wait for this Mithros-damned Bazhir ceremony to be done with already. And the after-party.

I wait for that pretty dress to be gone. And for you, my darling lioness, to be mine.


End file.
